It's okay to cry
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: When Brittany loses someone extremely close to her, she is completely devastated. Can Alvin comfort her? Cute, fluffy Alvittany story I wrote because of an idea that I had and just had to write it. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

It's okay to cry

**A/N: Alrighty. So this is my first Alvittany story and if you're wondering, yes there will be a second chapter. But this first chapter is mainly gonna tell about Julia, her relationship with Brittany, a bit of her backstory and then Brittany learning about her death and so I suggest you read this chapter. The second chapter will have more Alvittany, Alvin comforting her and along with that, Brittany's reaction to Julia's death and her thoughts on it as well. Also, this CGI. OKay... enjoy!**

"Okay. Talk to you later." Brittany said cheerfully as she hung up the phone. She had just gotten off the phone with her long-time best friend, Julia who she met when her and her sisters lived in the forest before becoming famous. Julia was a chippette just like Brittany and her sisters and now in Chicago, she had a human family who'd been kind enough to take her in. Brittany was extremely excited because Julia would be coming to Los Angeles in a couple of days to spend the weekend with her. This was something they'd been planning for months from getting the plane tickets to persuading Dave to allow her to come visit and Brittany was ecstatic that her best friend who she _never _got to see, let alone talk face to face with, was now going to be spending an entire weekend with her.

"Night, Britt." Eleanor told her as she lied down to go to sleep.

"Good night, Ellie." Brittany replied softly and lay herself down to drift off to sleep. But for once, sleep was the one thing Brittany didn't feel was possible. All she could think about was seeing Julia and the fun they would be having together and she just knew that nothing could spoil it. So she simply closed her diamond blue eyes and fell straight asleep.

The next day, Brittany was skimming through a fashion magazine while the others were off in different parts of the house doing their own things. Everything was quiet when the phone rang but Brittany wasn't paying attention at all and was still looking at the magazine while Dave answered it.

"Hello?" Dave said into the phone. "Yes, this is Dave. How are you? Oh, does she want to talk with-"He let the person on the other line explain the reason she was calling and what had happened. As she did, Dave's expression turned to a combination of sadness and worry as he briefly looked at the pink clad chippette on the sofa who was showing no attention towards the conversation and then he spoke finally. "Gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Yes. I-I'll make sure to tell her as soon as possible. Thank you for letting me know. You too. Good-bye." Dave carefully walked over to Brittany and stopped before speaking. "Brittany?"

"Yeah, Dave?" Brittany asked sitting up to look at him. She was smiling but then it faded when she caught Dave's expression and she could tell something wasn't right. "Is everything okay?"

"W-well, a-actually no. I just got a phone call and there's some very bad news I need to break to you." Dave began softly.

Brittany brushed her strawberry blonde bangs out of her eyes with her hand. "Well… what- I mean how bad is it?" She questioned sounding slightly confused. She didn't fully understand. What could be so bad that it was making Dave like this?

Dave took a deep breath feeling almost guilty he was going to have to tell her something he knew would break her heart and yet he knew he had to. Just like if something like this were to happen with one of the others. He couldn't not tell them because he was worried about how they would react because regardless of that, he needed to tell them the truth no matter how much it would hurt them. "It's pretty bad and I know you aren't gonna like it. But I still have to tell you." He responded sadly.

"Okay. Well what happened exactly?" Brittany wondered.

"That was Julia's guardian on the phone." Dave said.

"Oh speaking of that. What time are we picking Julia up from the airport tomorrow? " Brittany asked.

The human pursed his lips. "Brittany, I'm afraid Julia won't be coming here after all." Dave started to tell her.

Brittany tilted her head slightly still confused. "W-why not? D-did her flight g-get cancelled or something?" She stuttered slightly.

Dave shook his head sadly. "No, Brittany. Now I-I'm not sure if you knew this or not, b-but from what Julia's guardian told me, it sounded like not too long ago, she got sick and after a few days or so she was fine. But then last night, just a couple minutes after she got off the phone with you, Julia started to get very sick again. So… they brought her to the hospital and… they tried everything they could." He explained. He paused for a moment before finishing explaining. "Brittany, I'm so sorry to tell you this. I really am. But Julia passed away last night."

Brittany went blank for a moment before choking out a few words. "W-what? N-no. No. No. That can't be true. That isn't true." She exclaimed tears forming in her eyes.

"Brittany, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I'm sorry. I know this must be really hard for you to hear and right now you probably just wanna be alone. But if there's anything you need… at all, you just let me or any of us know. Don't be afraid to ask Okay?" Dave said with a look of sympathy on his face. Brittany could tell by his face that this was no lie he was telling her.

"Okay." Brittany responded swallowing a huge lump forming in her throat and with that, she rushed off to her bedroom without another word.

**Hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter will have more Alvin/Brittany. This chapter doesn't have them in it cuz it's just telling about Julia and Brittany's friendship with her along with learning she's passed away. So please don't stop reading because the next chpt DOES have Alvittany I swear. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Peace!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's okay to cry

*Part 2*

**A/N: Well here is the 2nd chappie and I'm hoping you'll like it. This chapter was a bit tough to write mainly cuz I wasn't sure how I wanted it to play out but I can totally promise you that it has a TON of Alvin/Brittany in it. Enjoy!**

Brittany lay on her bed on her side as she sobbed almost uncontrollably. She'd been in her room crying for about two hours now and yet she still couldn't seem to get the hot tears and choking sobs to stop no matter how hard she tried. She still just couldn't believe it. Her best friend…. the one she told everything to…. the one she looked up to…. the one she thought would always be there no matter what, was gone. Just thinking about it made her want to cry even harder because she would not only not to be able to see Julia _now_, but never again. Every sob was more and more painful because it felt like she couldn't breathe due to the amount of crying. Brittany just wished more than anything that she could wake up and realize what happened was just a horrible dream and that Julia was just fine. But she knew that wasn't going to happen and so she just continued to cry her eyes out as tears dampened both her face and pillow.

But just then interrupting her, there came a knock on the door and before she could even say anything, a red clad chipmunk entered the room. When she lifted her head from the pillow and saw it was Alvin, she quickly wiped the remaining tears from her face. Brittany couldn't cry in front of him and so she decided to try her best to bottle it up inside her. "What do you want?" Brittany asked, her voice very choked up still from crying.

It was obvious to him that she'd been crying but he wasn't about to say anything knowing she was miserable enough. He took a seat across from her on her bed. "I-I h-heard about your friend and I'm sorry. One of the others asked if I'd come check on you just to see if you're okay." Alvin started not exactly sure what to say. He was lying. Nobody had asked him to go check on her. But knowing how upset she was and how much time she'd been spending in there crying, he figured at least _someone_ should.

Brittany sniffled and nodded. "Oh… w-well, thanks." She responded quietly looking down. She could feel another sob trying to escape her throat but she swallowed it desperately not wanting Alvin to see her break down into tears.

"Do they know? H-how she died?" Alvin asked suddenly. He quickly realized how stupid of a question that was to ask.

"No. Or… I-I didn't a-ask." Brittany told him. Tears started to form in her eyes and luckily she was able to wipe them away before he saw. She laughed slightly at herself. Why was she finding it so hard not to cry? "Wow. I-I'm gonna miss her… a lot actually." Her voice was now getting more choked up than before and so she decided to try to get rid of him so she could let it out already. "B-but a-anyways, I'm c-completely f-fine."

Alvin wasn't buying it for a minute. "Brittany, are you sure you're okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Alvin. I'm okay. Really." Brittany choked out. The tears in her eyes were now more visible. "L-look, I-I really just w-wanna be a-alone right now please."

"Britt, it's okay to cry." Alvin reassured softly his counterpart who was on the verge of having a major melt down.

Brittany took in a deep breath allowing a tear to escape her eye. "I can't believe she's really gone." She whispered now close to sobbing. She and Alvin stared at each other for a moment right before Brittany threw herself into his arms now sobbing uncontrollably with tears pouring out of her sapphire blue eyes which were red and puffy.

"Shh… shh. It's gonna be okay." Alvin told her softly as he rubbed her back gently and listened to her sob.

"I just don't u-understand w-why she h-had to g-go. I-it isn't f-fair." Brittany wailed with a sniffle and let out another sob after another.

"I know, Britt, I know. Shh." Alvin replied with a sigh and gave her a squeeze as she shook violently in his grip. "But… sometimes things like this just happen and there's not a whole lot you can do about it."

"B-but she w-was my best friend. I-I told her e-everything a-and whenever I was u-upset, I would just call her. Now I c-can't do that ever a-again because she's g-gone." Brittany sobbed. "Y-you know what's even w-worse though? That n-not only am I not gonna s-see her n-now… but I'll never see her a-again o-or t-talk to her or a-anything l-like that."

Alvin pulled back to face her. "Listen to me. I know how hard this is for you and it's okay for you to cry. But you need to remember something." He began.

"What?" Brittany sniffed wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve as she looked at him.

"That it could be a lot worse. It could've been one of your sisters or… whoever and also, you're not alone. You have Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave, Simon…. Theodore…" Alvin continued. "Sasha, Claire…. Toby." Brittany couldn't help but laugh a little at the last name and neither could Alvin. "Okay…. Toby probably isn't the best person…. And you have me too. Not only that, but you're pretty tough from what I've seen. You just have to at least try to accept what's happened and as much as you don't like it, it's just the way it is."

Brittany pursed her lips. "You're right, Alvin." She admitted sadly.

"Oh and I have one more thing that'll probably help cheer you up." Alvin said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Brittany wondered innocently.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Alvin yelled crazily and pinned the chippette down and tickled her mercilessly.

Brittany kicked and thrashed trying to push him off her but his grip was too strong. "A-ALVIN! S-ST-STOP! ALVIN! KNOCK IT OFF! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed with laughter.

"I'd love to see you try!" Alvin yelled with a laugh as he continued.

"Alvin! I'm dead serious!" She yelled. Brittany managed to get free but by the time she was able to, instead of attacking him, she just fell into his arms on top of him as they both fell backwards onto the bed laughing like crazy.

"Ow." Alvin commented as they fell backwards with Brittany on top of him. This only made him and Brittany laugh even harder. About four minutes passed and they finally were able to stop their insane laughter so they could get up.

"Thanks, Alvin." Brittany said.

"If you need anything, just ask." Alvin responded.

Brittany shook her head and gave a soft smile. "No not just that. I mean… for showing me I'm not alone and also… that I can get through stuff like this no matter how tough it is." She verified and hugged him, blushing into his hoodie.

"No problem." Alvin said as they pulled out of the hug and he walked out of the room.

**So I'm hoping you AxB fans enjoyed this and I will be writing more stories, especially on these two. So keep an eye out and another thing, if you have any ideas, requests, or suggestions for other stories or Alvittany fanfics, just message me. I check my inbox ALL the time and so if you send something there, I more than likely will see it right away. Anywho, see ya guys later!=)**


End file.
